


Fíli’s Miracle

by Joblesswriter



Series: Meme Fills of LJ Kink Meme by Joblesswriter [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abortion, Angst, Durincest, Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Non Consensual, Orc Baby, Other, Rape/Non-con References, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joblesswriter/pseuds/Joblesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt: Fíli gets raped by an orc and doesn't tell anyone untill he starts to show clear signs of pregnacy. Now he must tell someone and he's terrified of telling Thorin cause he'll probably disown him.</p><p> </p><p>READ READ READ READ: This story contains an Epilogue and since I couldn't stop writing <b>TWO</b> possible follow-up endings. You can choose to read a small <b>Canon</b> ending (which I warn you is very sad), or a <b>Non Canon</b> Fíli/Kíli ending (which I added because darn I made myself cry).</p><p> <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6263.html?thread=14976887#t14976887">Prompt here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fíli’s Miracle

 

“Fíli’s Miracle”

**~1~**

It happened in the dark of the night and that is probably the reason why it is the darkness that brings back the memories to mind.

As he sits round the fire that night with his arms wrapped tight around his knees, pressing them to his chest, Fíli knows something is utterly wrong. And he also knows that it isn’t because of the memories of that night because he can feel it stir deep within him.

The first few days had been the worst, up until know, when he had hardly been able to sleep. But as always Kíli had been there and had put his mind at ease.

 _“Do I look different to you, brother?”_ he’d asked. And Kíli had replied with his usual smile and said he looked all the same. He had been right, for Fíli had tried to study himself but hardly any marks were left on his skin.

 _Not his skin, but his soul carried the wounds,_ and he had been relieved that no one would see the disgrace that he had caused. Any physical marks he’d carried disappeared within a month’s time for he was quick to heal and had help from Óin and Gloin after telling them he’d been in a fight with the orcs.

Well, he had been. The only part he had left out was --

There, he felt it again. His hand slipped down to his waist and he turned a grey colour, feeling sick to the bone. Something moved underneath his skin. His belly had grown bigger this past few months and he’d felt odd feelings stir deep within him for a while. It was almost six months since that day had occurred. It was over five months since the seed had been planted. He rested his head in his hands.

There, it moved again. He could see a figure against his skin. Was it a foot? A tiny hand? He turned round and managed to throw up in the bushes rather than in the fire.

He remembered now, when the memory had just started to fade it becomes livid in his mind and in blind panic he ran from the camp, leaving his companions behind to seek out a stream and wash his face.

“I have to get rid of it,” He growled, fear overtaking him fully. “I have to have it gone.”

“Have what gone, brother?” Fíli froze and slowly turned to face his younger sibling, who stood leaning against a tree, staring at him in the faint light of the moon.

“Your hair shines nicely, Fee. It looks like it’s made of silver instead of gold.”

“It’s the moon. It’s playing tricks on me.” The older sibling replied with a pained grin. There, the movement again. Involuntarily he felt his hands fluttered to his chest, as if he could push the child away and out through his back if he pushed hard enough.

“Fee, what is it you’re doing?” Kíli’s voice had suddenly become worried when he saw his brother squeeze himself. He captured Fíli’s arms with his hands and tried to unwrap them, but Fíli was strong. “Fíli, stop it. You’re hurting yourself. Fee!”

Their hands slipped and Kíli tumbled forward. Fíli’s tears ran down his cheeks and a choked sob escaped his throat when Kíli slowly pushed himself away and looked at him with big, brown eyes. “What was that?” He asked, but Fíli couldn’t answer.

When nothing was said, Kíli moved his hand underneath Fíli’s tunic and felt the grown tummy there. He felt more skin than he knew to previously been there and it wasn’t just all fat either. His eyes turned even wider and his lips parted in surprise when a forceful kick hit his palm.

Within moments the younger brother had the older brother’s tunic all hauled up and was ogling his tummy as another kick presented a very visible foot against his brother’s skin.

“From the inside,” Kíli whispered, knowing this could only mean one thing. “MahalDammit, Fíli, how long were you going to keep this from me?” Now it was Kíli who was in tears as he growled at his brother. “Do you know how dangerous these pregnancies are?”

Fíli shook his head and tore himself from his brother’s hands. He readjusted his tunic and turned to face the other way, staring at the stream. “I’d not wanted it to be this way.”

“Dammit, Fíli, for how long? When did this happen?”

When Fíli’s answer was nothing but silence Kíli drew his own conclusions.

“Gods, not _that_ day?”

But a nod confirmed it.

“Fíli, you’re halfway!” Kíli nearly shouted in frustration and fear. “Fee, why didn’t you tell me sooner? We could have had someone look at you. We could have gotten it out way before any of this--”

Fíli cut him short. “I know, Kíli, I know! Don’t think I didn’t think of that. It’s just, I am the heir. I need to make Thorin proud. How can I come home and tell him his heir has been defiled? How can I come home and tell him there might be a tiny orc growing in the name of Durin?”

Kíli looked at him, his voice had grown softer and had become a whisper now as he tried to soothe his brother. “You don’t have to. These things happen, brother. Not often, but they do. I already thought it miraculous you survived the raid of twelve orcs when you were all on your own and with no weapons in hand. Anyone would have admired that.”

“Would uncle see it that way?” Fíli sniffled as his brother pulled him close and hugged him to his chest.

“What really happened?” Kíli asked him in as gentle a tone as he could without his own emotions sounding through. His brother needed a moment to recollect himself before he started to tell his tale.

“Pretty much as I told you. I was alone, they’d taken my weapons when they ambushed me. There were so many, so many Kee. And then,” He nearly choked on his words as the memories floated back to him. “An orc came to me, pinned me to the ground. I fought so well, he said, so very well that they wanted to breed me. And so they did. Not one, not two, Kee, but at least four of those foul creatures moved into my ass, told me they ‘penetrated glory’ and for me to ‘take it all’. I believe all twelve of them wanted to have a go but after the fourth or fifth I managed to get one of their weapons and slashed at them. I conquered all but one in blind rage. All but that one who managed to fuck me even as I stood with the orcish blade and slaughtered his companions. He still fucked me and I couldn’t shake him off. When he came, I made swift work of him. I hewed and hewed until he had no head left and no limbs to hurt anyone again.”

“And you returned home, told us you fought them off, showed us the blade and the battlefield where we counted the orcs to be at least twelve if not more. Some might have managed to escape your rage.” Kíli finished his story for him. “Oh, Gods, Fíli, one orc is dangerous enough. You know the stories of how they can fertilize dwarves. But Mahal, Fíli, four or five. There was no way you could not have been pregnant afterwards. Why did you keep this silent?”

“For uncle’s sake.” The blond said and dropped his shoulders in defeat.

“What good will it do him to find you with an orcish child?” His brother retorted.

“Not much, I suppose.”

“No.” Kíli pursed his lips. The reality of his brother’s situation finally hit him and his dark eyes took on a determined glint. “And now it has gotten too far, Fíli. What will you do?”

“We can keep it a secret.” The blond suggested.

His brother hurriedly moved his hands to his brother’s chest. “No, Fee, we must tell someone. We must get this child out.” To stress his words he gave a gentle push against his brother’s stomach.

“I can keep it.” Fíli’s words surprised both of them.

“No, you can’t.”

“Why not?” The older one quirked a brow.

“Because it’s not right, Fíli. You’re a man. You’re not made to give birth. And they’re orcs. The child will be a monster.”

Fíli sniffed. “Don’t call my child that.”

“Fee,” Kíli gently wrapped his arms around him again, “That’s not how I mean it. It’s your child as well but the risk is too high. Has there ever been a dwarf who survived giving birth to an orcish child?”

“Yes.”

“Those were females, Fíli.”

The heir closed his eyes and needed a moment to admit his brother’s words were true. “No.” He reluctantly admitted.

“You see.” Kíli continued. “It’s too dangerous.”

Stories once told about orcs and dwarves floated round in Fíli’s mind and having a clear moment of thought, he recalled an ancient tale of his kind. “And what about Bérman?”

“Well, all right, he survived it but only because he was strong and carried till late, and they cut him open but the child died.” His brother’s face was sour.

“It lived the first day.” Fíli said.

“Hmpf, did it?”

“It only died because they killed his baby.”

“Gods, Fíli, can’t you see that’ll be the same when you decide to keep this thing? Fee, even if you’d manage to survive that long would it be worth it? You don’t love the creature.”

“No, I don’t.”

“You didn’t love its parent.”

Fíli let out a hoarse laugh. “No. Never!”

“Even if the unlikeliest thing happened and the child would be born and would live, do you think uncle would ever have it sit on our throne?”

“No, you’re right.” Fíli shook his head. Everyone knew that orc babies carried by dwarves were killed. Though he was certain there had been more male dwarves in history who had successfully carried an orcish child – and he was certain because why else would dwarflings be warned for the dangers of becoming a breeder and losing life while giving birth to a nest of howling orclings? – he could not recall any other tale of history but that of Bérman’s orc-child. And with a lack of good arguments he had no other option but to shrug and admit his brother was right. This child was going to kill him if they didn’t do anything, and even if the babe would survive it would not be accepted by any society. Not even by the orcs.

“We’ll have to tell uncle.” Kíli’s words snapped Fíli out of his thoughts. “And Fee,” Kíli looked up at him wistfully. “We have to get it out of you before it kills you.”

With a firm nod Fíli made it known that he agreed with his brother’s words and that he would cooperate. Together they headed back to the camp and sat down to laugh with the others. The decision to tell uncle at a later time, when they’d be alone, made them lie about Fíli’s earlier vomiting. Though not many dwarves seemed to notice that both brothers were less honest in their smiles that night.

 

**~2~**

By the time morning arrived Kíli had his hands wrapped around his brother’s pregnant tummy and felt the baby shift restlessly throughout the night. “Is it always like this?” He had whispered in his brother’s ear and Fíli had said yes. “How could you keep quiet for so long,” His brother had worriedly replied, “If you felt that parasite inside of you, ruining your insides and flesh like a devil.”

Fíli had not replied and gone for an early morning wee. Kíli took it as an opportunity to find their uncle and interrupted his morning routines to discuss something fairly important. Not much later the three found themselves along a clearing, secluded from the others, with Thorin impatiently tapping the side of his arm.

“Well?” He asked, impatient as always. “What is it you boys wished to say?”

Kíli explained to him the story and was met by ignorance and dismay. “No heir of mine would get raped by an orc!”Thorin thundered. “Let alone more than four.”

Fíli had averted his eyes in shame.

“Aye, but it is true, uncle. Just look at his stomach.” The younger brother tried, but Thorin would have none of it.

“His stomach is fine. It’s a proper shape.”

“He’s big!” Kíli cried.

“He’s the right size for a healthy dwarf.” Thorin shouted in turn, which led Kíli to lift part of Fíli’s tunic and show his brother’s swollen tummy. “Feel.” He hissed, and placed Thorin’s palm against Fíli’s belly. The instant movements could not be missed and Thorin’s eyes showed his disbelief and the realization that followed.

His voice turned softer now. “So it is the bitter truth.” He said, voice strained and words spoken through gritted teeth. “You have disappointed me, Fíli.”

The blond prince hung his head in defeat and whimpered softly.

“You have disappointed me in not trusting me enough to tell me sooner. We could have prevented this. We could have that monster purged out of you sooner.” Thorin’s voice skipped a notch and broke, and when Fíli looked up at him to see what emotion had caused this change in his uncle’s voice, he found his uncle fling his arms around him and hug him close. Tears were running down the king’s cheeks. “I’m to blame for this. This is all my fault. Poor, sweet, gentle Fíli. You became a victim of orcs, a carried for their spawn, because I wasn’t there to protect you. I should have never let you go alone that day! I should have known.”

“Uncle,” Fíli’s voice was broken too, “Uncle, you could not have known…” He tried, his hand trying to pull his uncle’s arm away so he could breathe a little easier but Thorin kept him in a firm hug.

“Aye, but I did know. I knew orcs were about. I knew I should have taken you on the raid instead of leave you at the town when there was no one about to keep your back.”

“Uncle,” Fíli choked, tears fell to Thorin’s dark hair as the dwarf kept hugging him.

“No, it’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have given you that chore. I shouldn’t have left you at the town. I shouldn’t have asked of you to deliver that message from me-- I shouldn’t have --”

“I love you uncle.” Fíli said before hugging his uncle close. Tears spilled freely that morning as Kíli joined their hug and the little orcling kicked inside his parent’s tummy. The decision was made that Óin was to be informed of Fíli’s state and the child was to be removed as soon as they hit the next town.

“We could do it sooner,” Kíli had suggested, “It’d be safer for all of us if no one knew about the orc-child.”

“About the demon,” His uncle had agreed, but Óin had said it would do Fíli no good if they didn’t have the right equipment to cut him open and stitch him up again. “In the wild the chance of him surviving the cut will be nihil.” He had said, and with that the discussion was over.

They all valued Fíli’s life. Thorin and Kíli the most as Thorin saw in him the heir he’d always dreamed of and blamed himself deeply for having Fíli stay behind that day with nothing to defend himself with. Kíli couldn’t imagine living without his older brother and the thought that he might die out of loneliness if something came happened to his brother gave him enough energy to keep the company going.

Each day the effects of the orc-pregnancy became more and more visible. Fíli began to sweat more. His skin turned pale and the kicks and turns became visible even through the layers of clothing he was wearing. None of the dwarves dared to come close or touch him except for Ori who was fascinated by the whole thing and pitied Fíli, and of course Kíli and Thorin. But even Balin kept his fair distance and muttered words about regretting such a young life to come to waste. Fíli was tired more and more often and groaned with each new kick. He could hardly sit and when he finally sat he had trouble getting back up to his feet.

He complained that it felt as if something was eating him from the inside out.

Óin went to the king and informed him about this recent development. “We can’t wait much longer. If the thing’s eating him from the inside out then he’ll have hours to live. Perhaps it’s too late already. He could be internally bleeding.”

“Then make sure he doesn’t slip out of our fingers.” Thorin grumbled.

He did not slip away from them. They arrived in a town that same evening and instantly arranged a room in the cheapest inn, the right tools for the delivery and a bucket to dump the child in. Óin cut, sliced the skin of Fíli’s tummy, made him bleed as the wrestling infant was taken from him and dropped in the bucket, unceremoniously. The blond reached out for his child but lost consciousness and once he opened his eyes again and found himself in terrible pain but stitched up, with an empty belly and fresh sheets, he cried until tears would not fall any more.

For Kíli told him proudly that he’d taken the thing away and butchered it so it would never breathe.

To prove his heroic deed he had shown him a piece of meat, intestines of some small creature, and dropped it in the bucket at Fíli’s feet. The whole company had celebrated, clapped him on the back or shoulder, and laughed in relief.

Fíli had cried.

 

**~Epilogue~**

Whether or not Thorin was to blame, all dwarves agreed it wasn’t his fault what had happened. Fíli forgave him. Fíli forgave Óin for cutting him with less than grace and leaving behind a nasty long scar and a severe infection. But the heir of Durin survived the pregnancy and the abortion, and now he had survived the journey to their kingdom.

A thing the others didn’t know was how he had spoken to his brother about the orc-child. After confiding in Kíli that night when he knew he couldn’t hide things any longer, he’d been telling him tales about how he felt. He had made fun about being a father, even when he knew that an orc was an unlikely child to be a father to. Yet Kíli had supported him and told him that he would make the perfect father to any child, and that had comforted the dwarf immensely.

It’s no wonder that Fíli didn’t wish to speak to Kíli after the child had been taken from him. “Prematurely and innocent.” He had said in his defence. “That child couldn’t help the way it was born.”

“Fíli, for Mahal’s sake, that child was not innocent! It was tearing you apart. You have no idea how much stitches and magic of Gandalf it took to patch you up and make things work. Without the wizard and Óin you’d be dead by now.”

Fíli had blinked at him from his bed in the inn. “You called him a child.”

“Yes?” Kíli had gazed back at him, his lip twitching, “surprised?”

“You always called my baby just another creature, a thing, a monster or just simply an ‘it’.”

Kíli had crouched on the bed with him and cupped his face in his hands, bringing him close.

“I know you care a lot about living things, Fíli, and I know you started to love this ‘child’ you carried within you. But by Mahal, it wasn’t healthy, Fíli. It could not have worked.”

Tears had welled up in Fíli’s blue eyes and Kíli had shushed him, kissing his forehead and muttering sweet words of love.

“I know,” Fíli’s voice was coarse. “But why would you—Of all dwarves—Kíli, why did you--?”

“Go out and kill him?” Brown eyes twinkled and Fíli had never felt more confused in his life.

“Are you mocking me?” His brother had laughed.

“Fíli, That child, that baby, you should have seen him…. He looked so much like me. I swear I could have been the father, Fíli. Pale skin, bit greenish, pointy ears, tuft of black hair and eyes as bright as your own.”

Pained, Fíli had closed his eyes and tried to tear his head away. “Kee…”

But Kíli didn’t let go of him and continued his whispers, knowing they were all alone in the room while the other dwarves were loudly celebrating in the bar. “Fee,” he placed a kiss on his brother’s nose, though the other was reluctant and tried to pull his head away. “When I saw your baby I could not kill him. He’s a miracle, so much dwarf, so much spirit, so much life. And those eyes, so very much like your own. I volunteered to murder him, a mercy-kill, so none of the others could do it. I took him outside to give him a chance. Fíli, do you hear me? Your baby is in good hands. A lady took him, gave me the remnants of an old goat to take back as proof. Fee, your child is alive. Fee, our baby might live.”

Fíli had slapped his brother’s hands away and protested that it wasn’t ‘their’ baby and that he would have loved to see his son, but no matter what he tried Kíli wouldn’t show the child to him. “He’s probably long gone by now,” had been his argument.

It was an odd thing, Fíli thought bemused, that a child he never had wanted and never had thought possible to live had been born from his own flesh. Even odder was the fact Kíli had given the child to a lady to keep him safe, though they both knew the child wasn’t properly developed and born too early. The chance it would live was so very small, yet the thought of his son far away, being kept safe, gave Fíli the hope and strength he needed to carry on.

And so he continued his journey, being close to Kíli who whispered him tales of his son’s beautiful skin despite the green shade. He drew strength from the thought that he had a child somewhere waiting for him to take him home. He leaned on Kíli with all his might because Kíli promised him to raise the child together once they retrieved their home.

And it was always Kíli who kept him standing. Kíli and the tales of their orcish-son.

 

* * *

 

**(Canonical)**

When that final battle occurred Fíli’s world turned black in less than a second. If they’d thought the fight with the dragon to be hard they’d been wrong. Armies from all sides attacked and Thorin was taken down with no dwarves to cover for him.

He wasn’t dead yet, but it felt like so. Fíli was at his side almost instantaneously and whispered words of regret. “I’m sorry, uncle, so sorry. I should have been there to protect you.”

Thorin had merely laughed, crookedly, blood dripping down his chin. It was as if he wanted to say “now we’re even’ for Thorin had never stopped blaming himself for Fíli’s fate.

Fíli could see it in his eyes though, and mouthed him “no, it’s okay,” before he raised his voice and actually spoke to him. “Do not keep blaming yourself for that. You did all you could to save me. Now let me save you.”

With a fluent motion he was up on his feet and while growling he battered any enemy that came near him. Orcs. They were there. The alarm bells tinkled in his mind.

My son, he thought. “I have to fight for my son or he’ll never come home.” And with renewed energy Fíli stood his ground.

He could have continued protecting his uncle like this for hours to come had not Kíli decided to join his brother in the fight and help him protect Thorin. He came to stand back to back with his older sibling and grinned mischievously.

“We can take ‘em, brother.” He told Fíli, who answered with an ‘aye’.

For a while they danced around each other; Kíli shooting arrows, Fíli slashing with blades, until Kíli tripped and an orc came too close. The dwarf was hit and fell to his knees. He could see how somewhere along the fight Thorin had been hit with another arrow and had now lost live, and he let out a gurgling cry which captured Fíli’s attention.

The blond turned to him and noticed Thorin’s body, dead, before crying out too.

“Uncle, Kíli!” In a moment of incaution he was hit on the back and fell to his knees, kneeling next to his brother, before gathering his anger and despair and turning round just in time to slay the wicked enemy who had cut him. Then he fell back to the floor and panted heavily.

“Kíli, get up, Get up and fight.”

But Kíli’s brown eyes were dull.

“Kíli, did you listen to me? Mahal,” Fíli turned to glance at his now dead king. “Mahal, he never knew… Thorin,” he whispered, “he never knew of my son, of our—”

“There is no son.” Kíli’s voice was harsh as he spoke to his brother.

“W-What?” Fíli looked at him confused but Kíli’s eyes were off in the distance and his jaw set tight.

“There is no son.” He repeated.

“But Kíli, I--.”

“There is no son, Fíli.” Kíli suddenly turned to him, tears in his eyes, and clutched Fíli’s shirt. “Fíli, we have no son. There is no child. Fíli, I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, I lied. I lied to you to keep you going. I’m so, so sorry. It died, Fíli. The tiny monster died. It was misshaped, like the ugliest baby calve you’ve ever seen. You know, the one at the farm when the cow had a miscarriage? And it kicked and kicked and tried to bite Gloín and Dwalin, and then Nori slapped it and it stopped breathing! It literally stopped breathing. And we didn’t know what to do and we, we killed it, Fíli. But you were so upset and I made it up--.”

Swoosh. An arrow had pierced itself through Kíli’s throat and as the boy fell forward, gurgling his last words but never making them understood, Fíli cried out and flung himself over his dying brother.

“You lied to me!” He screeched, hands in fists and eyes brimmed with tears. “You lied to me.”

His last words were a whisper as an orc stepped over him and smiled down at the blond heir, the last remaining Durin.

Fíli looked up, blue eyes glistening.

“It’s our ugly breeder.” The orc rasped and pointed an arrow at Fíli’s forehead. The prince of Durin did not recognise his rapist, but he welcomed death as it was given to him, and in his final breath forgave his brother for his lies. Because without them he’d never come this far.

He would not have lived.

****

* * *

 

******(Non-canon : or, as I would wish to see it…)** ** **

The throne was finally back in Durin hands and while Thorin had hardly spoken his words of gratefulness to the companions who had helped him achieve this, Fíli was making plans to retrieve his lost son. He was desperate to know if the boy still lived and how he looked like.

And he wasn’t the only one.

In the hallways he met Kíli who instantly dragged him into a private room and wrapped an arm around his neck to draw him close.

“I need to know,” He said, eyes eager with expectation. They’d shared so much stories about how they’d raise Fíli’s son, or how they’d call him, that Kíli had grown eager to have the lad with them too.

“He’ll be almost nine months soon.” He whispered in Fíli’s ear.

“That’s if you include those five months I carried him.” The blond corrected him and Kíli nervously laughed.

“Oh, aye. And it was six months.”

Normally there would have been no reason for the boys to secretly scamper about. Normally they would have laughed with the other dwarves, have done their mischief and have sat on their uncle’s throne just to feel majestic. But now something more important than that was on their minds, and early dawn when most dwarves were still celebrating the conquest they left on their ponies.

Thorin was confused to find them gone, but could only voice his discontentment when both boys returned with a baby wrapped in cloth in their lap. And Thorin was dumbfounded.

Once the layers of fabric were unwrapped a small baby appeared with bright blue eyes and dark hair. The child had pointy ears, a discoloured skin and a rather odd figured nose. There was no doubt that this was the baby previously thought to have been aborted.

“That’s impossible!” One of the dwarves shouted. “The child could never have survived.”

“Miraculous,” Kíli corrected, “But Radagast told us Orcs are very hard to kill. It’s why little Gíli hurt Fíli so. He was ready to come out but there was no way for him to do so.”

Fíli cooed to the child and hugged him close.

“Disgusting,” Thorin said as he watched the display, and earned himself a foul stare from Kíli. “I will not have that creature sit on my throne.”

“Remember whose fault it is that this ‘creature’ is with us in the first place.” Kíli dryly remarked and many of the dwarves aye'd and oh'ed in consent.

“Yours, if I recall correctly, for not killing him properly when you should have.” Thorin retorted.

“Me? How could I kill my brother’s baby when he has his eyes? You mad? It’s your fault in the first place. That’s why Fíli’s got raped.” Kíli spat back at him.

“Aye, is it so?” Thorin growled, but finally had to give in and softy admitted he wanted nothing but the best for his nephews and that he would tolerate Gíli in his home.

Gíli, as it turned out, resembled a dwarfling. Not a very pretty one but whatever he inherited of the orc he made up for in behaviour for he was a very calm and sweet baby boy. The dwarves couldn’t help but grow attached to him quite easily; Dwalin first, Thorin last. But before the battle of the five armies started Thorin was already besotted with his nephew’s baby and was contemplating whether or not he should reconsider recognizing Gíli as his heir. Balin, Óin and Gandalf advised against it, fearing the child might not be fit to rule. Research and old tales showed that most half-orcs that lived lacked some skills here and there. Many weren’t that bright or needed to be tended to their entire life. Thorin had loudly declared he hoped that fate wouldn’t befall his nephews who would have no time to be parenting day and night. But he’d also said it because he’d secretly grown to like Gíli a lot and wished to see him flourish.

When the battle started, Thorin took to the field but uncharacteristically ordered for Fíli to stay inside with his child.

Fearing a repeat of the last time he was told to stay with no weapons at hand, Fíli took Gíli and entered the battlefield to look for his brother. He killed with Gíli on his arm and one of his dual blades in his hand, to make a path to reach Kíli who now stood to defend their injured uncle all alone.

And things would have ended disastrous if not one of the orcs had recognised the child and signalled the others. If not one of the surviving rapists of Fíli had stepped forth to admire the half-ling before being cut in half by the blond heir. If not the Elves had caught side of the odd gathering of orcs around the dwarf and his baby and called for the battle to stop.

Somehow they’d managed it. Somehow Men, Elves and Orcs had stopped fighting.

The Elves because they were in awe, the Men because the Elves ordered them to do so and had greater power over them, the Orcs because they scampered after finding most of their kin slaughtered.

The little impossible thing had fascinated the Elves so, especially their king, that it earned Fíli their respect. And for the crown-prince alone did they retreat.

Thranduil bowed to Fíli that day and spoke his admiration of the child. He offered Kíli to tend his injuries – a thing the dwarf stubbornly refused which left him with an infection and months of treatment by Óin.

The dwarves thought they’d won that day and celebrated that night. Gíli became a hero.

His parents functioned as ambassadors, politically establishing trade-routes and signing treaties. There was no official alliance and the elves threatened to take Thorin’s throne still, the same was said by Men, but there was peace that lasted till the issues of the ring arose and other matters became of more importance than Erebor’s gold.

And Gíli, Gíli became a little Kíli. A simple, reckless, unthinking young dwarf with pointy ears and a mischievous grin who loved to pull tricks on others. He never became King-material but by being born and being alive he had become the miracle that would save many lives and that made him a hero.


End file.
